A Dream of Raseimon
A Dream of Raseimon (Dreaming Of Raseimon) is the fourth chapter of Karakuri Dôji Ultimo. Statistics *'Cover Characters:' Yamato Agari and Ultimo *'Cover Tagline:' "Acquring Wings Lets You Fly!!" *'Page Tagline:' "Returning Back Time, 10 Centuries Ago!!" *'Ending Tagline:' None Plot In the 12th Century Yamato is seen overlooking a city in the distance, musing about finally defeating the oppressive nobles once and for all and tells his men to prepare themselves, and behind him, a large army of men start to raise their weapons and cheer. Daruma comments how Yamato did so well over last few years and Hyottoko says that tonight is an important night for them and they have so many thieves on their side, it rivals an army and it be three years in the making. Yamato starts to say that the nobles have only gotten more and more harsh towards the people and those that hate the nobility are all joining together, but more importantly, Ultimo is on their side. He looks over at Ultimo playing with three children over on the hill and suddenly he jumps at Yamato, giving him a hug. Yamato apologizing for unintentionally calling him over, he says that Ultimo has been very helpful up until now and that he does not have to come with him if he doesn't want to be involved in the battle. Ultimo says that he doesn't follow orders unconditionally, his purpose is to learn what good and evil is and that is the reason why Karakuri Dôji have masters, and until he fulfills that directive, he will fight by Yamato's side. Later at night, the bandit army marches through, brandishing torches and swords and being led by Yamato and Ultimo, riding a large horse. The army makes its way to Raseimon with Yamato saying that it will be an easy road to the Nobles' castle once they have taken over the gate. Daruma comments on how disheveled the gate looks with Yamato saying that is in constant disrepair and is slowly rotting apart, saying that this is the fate of the gate that the nobility was so proud of, like they have left it to rot. Yamato tells his troops not to let their guards down and that Ultimo and him will break through the gate and says that it is time for them to show what a Karakuri Dôji is capable of and then they start to charge the gate. Then Jealous appears on top of the roof, telling them to stop, and won't let them through the gate because he is envious. Then he attacks head on, using Kumo Kirimaru, which Ultimo stops with Tsurugi. Ultimo exclaims that the very fact that Jealous is using the power of Ultimate evil is impossible and there can't be another besides Vice and Ultimo, but he sees that Jealous' hand can freely transform, and he has a flight device under his hakama, and the shape of his Karakuri visors all confirm that he is a Karakuri Dôji and Jealous states that ultimate and perfection cannot co-exist. Ultimo wonders how can there be another Karakuri Dôji in existence, and Tomomitsu Iruma butts in saying that ultimate is always rebelling against perfection and for those that have reached the pinnacle, there will be something that has not. Jealous is born to fill the gaps between good and evil, saying that he is Dunstan's newest creation and that Jealous is Iruma's dôji. The other bandits then start to all talk nervously among themselves, which prompts Yamato to tell his men to calm down. Iruma then states for them to leave after they calm down and then he insults Yamato by saying that he has no skill in using Ultimo by stating that there is too much risk when a dōji is too close to his master, which makes the dôji a hindrance. Jealous then goes to Ultimo, saying that Dunstan is a genius, constantly researching for days on end before giving birth to a dôji, he then says that Ultimo's fighting style is obsolete and then calls Ultimo "brother". He then kicks Ultimo off of the horse and then puts his gauntlet against Yamato's neck, saying that Ultimo is too slow which left Yamato open for attack. Ultimo then rights himself and demands for Jealous to remove his hand from Yamato, Jealous then says with a smile that Ultimo's tone is rather scary and that he can't tell which of them is supposed to be evil. Jealous states that he isn't worried and then he tells Ultimo about the battle between good and evil, the One Hundred Machine Funeral, the battle where 100 dôji of every shape and form fighting across all time and space. Yamato questions the One Hundred Machine Funeral and then Iruma asks if Yamato had honestly thought that the dôji were meant for him, saying that the dôji were meant to decide if good or evil was stronger. Yamato realizes that Dunstan had planned this all along, Iruma says that the service period for a master and his dôji is not particularly long, so he will take as much advantage of Jealous as he possibly can. Iruma says that a lower noble like him will rise in power and fame for driving off the bandit brigade, which might even put him in the ruling elite of this very country. Yamato calls Iruma a bastard, going further by calling him truly unscrupulous, Iruma says he may be unscrupulous, but he will soon be remembered as good. Jealous and Iruma then utilize Tsuchi Kumo, crushing the gate to splinters and scarign the army, the spider growls and swears at Yamato, who thinks that Jealous' spider mode is interesting. He then unsheathes his sword and then suddenly, Yamato wakes up in the present day, taking a fighting stance. Yamato is stunned, wondering if that was a dream and then he says that there is no way that Karakuri Dôji are real, but then he sees Ultimo and realizes that they are real after all. Then Yamato realizes that Makoto Sayama had seen Yamato about to kiss Ultimo and then he checks his phone. Sayama's message says that she is sorry for bursting into his room and that she didn't realize that Yamato had a "hobby" like that and she advises for Yamato not to come to the party. Yamato then has a shower all hunched over saying that it is all over, Ultimo asks if he would like for him to wash Yamato's back, but Yamato is still upset about Sayama and then he asks for him to leave if Ultimo's stomach injury is better. Ultimo then flies through Yamato's window, saying that he is sorry while crying. Meanwhile, Rune Kodaira is at home, checking the internet, saying how odd it is that the bus incident wasn't in the papers or the internet, and it is odd that no one had anything to say about the whole thing even though it happened so close to the train station. Rune remembers how Yamato wondered why the bus incident wasn't on TV. Rune thinks that if Ultimo fell from the sky, then it must have all been covered up and that Yamato must be in danger. Yamato is then seen in his towel, when he sees a bunch of food all laid out for him, he then starts to eat, exclaiming how good it is and he knows that his mom could not make food like this, but Ultimo could, Yamato looks for Ultimo but he isn't there. Yamato thinks to himself that Ultimo has a mountain of information, like how he can cook with his gauntlets and he couldn't stop Vice and K without him. Yamato then hears glass breaking and thinks that Ultimo had come home, he instead sees Jealous who asks him where Ultimo is. Yamato then says that he is Jealous, Jealous says that he remembers him, but he doesn't care, and knows that he reunited with Ultimo. He once again asks where Ultimo is, but Yamato says that he chased him away, Jealous says that he should kill Yamato and search for himself. Tomomitsu Iruma suddenly intervenes saying that times have changed and it is best to kill Yamato in the mountains where no one will find him. Yamato then recognizes Iruma's face from the mayoral election posters all around town. Iruma then says that Yamato must be tired of all the confusion and his difficult life, so he offers Yamato a briefcase, claiming that there is 100 million dollars inside, which he can get if he sells Ultimo to him. Characters in Order of Appearance *Yamato Agari *Darumada Masami *Hyoe Tokorozawa *Ultimo *Makoto Sayama *Jealous *Tomomitsu Iruma *Rune Kodaira Trivia * When Rune is searching for news on his computer, you can see the corner of his painting of Yamato behind him. * The text Sayama sends Yamato is toned and cut down from a few paragraphs to a couple of short sentences in Viz.'s version. Category:Chapters